FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a typical computer 100 with, for example, a top cover removed so as to expose the internal components. FIG. 2 shows a top view of the computer 100 shown in FIG. 1. As can be seen, the computer 100 has a motherboard 102 with various kinds of electronic parts 103 disposed thereon. Also, a circuit board 101 is vertically mounted on the motherboard 102. The circuit board 101 has various kinds of electronic parts 104 mounted thereon.
One side of the circuit board 101 is connected to the surface of motherboard 102, for example, by soldering, wave soldering, or other surface mount technology attachment methods known in the art. Alternatively, the circuit board 101 may be connected using a ball grid array or inserted into a connector mounted on the motherboard 102. In any case, the circuit board 101 is mounted roughly vertical to the motherboard 102. However, after connection or insertion, the circuit board 101 may not remain roughly vertical and instead will lean to one side at an angle relative to an axis perpendicular to the motherboard 102.